The x Hunter x Fairy x Alliance
by DreamHunter00
Summary: Caught up in a large storm while on a cruise ship was bad, washing up on the shore of an unknown place is worse. But going to mysterious guild named after fairies with tails while carrying an injured Killua is the worst.
1. Chapter 1

_**Hunters x be x Fairies A/N: Hi people. Here is my first crossover story of Hunter x Hunter and Fairy Tail. I hope you enjoy it! :D Oh, and warning...may have bad grammar, spelling mistakes and OCness. The OCness should be expected though. Disclaimer: This fanfiction is purely fan made. I do not own Fairy Tail or Hunter x Hunter though I wish I did. **_

**Chapter 1: Hunters x be x Fairies **

The early morning sun filtered through the high arched windows as Mirajane wiped down the tables in the guild hall. Hopefully she would finish before the more destructive members of Fairy Tail started coming in for new missions. Master Makarov sat cross-legged on the main bar with his head drooping and eyes closed. Mirajane couldn't tell if he was sleeping or meditating, but more likely the former. The soft snores resonated through the otherwise empty guild hall.

Mira was almost done, when the main doors creaked open. Oh, Erza was probably back...and she would have to oil the hinges of the door later. But instead of Erza's scarlet hair she saw a young boy of around thirteen walk in. His raven hair was spiked to an incredible height, and his large amber eyes brimming with determination and worry. Worry, Mira wondered until she realized there were tufts of fluffy white hair, much like her own, sticking out from behind the raven. That was when she heard Master gasp. She turned her head to look at master who had gotten up from his seat and walked up behind her. Following his line of sight she too, gasped. On the ravens back was a sickly pale, frail, white haired boy probably the same age as the raven on said raven's back. Mira brought her hands up to cover her mouth in horror at the sight of so much blood on the young boy. The dark blood was drenched through the boy's light shirt, creating a stark contrast. She watched the blood drip to the floor.

The raven had slowed to a stop in front of them and carefully set his friend down on the ground. He slowly looked up at Mira and Makarov with pleading eyes and said "Please help Killua...Please!"

_**A/N: I have some of the pairings decided but I need suggestions for others and I WILL take M/M and Femslash. **_

_**Decided pairings are: **_

_**Gon(seme) x Killua (uke) **_

_**Erza(seme) x Mira(uke) **_

_**Gajeel x Levy **_

_**Pairings needed for: **_

_**Natsu(anybody except Lisanna) **_

_**Gray **_

_**Lucy **_

_**Wendy **_

_**And if you want others you can PM me or post it in the reviews! :D**_


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Hello! I am back! And I am having a little trouble on this computer so I cannot do any apostrophes on this chappie, but please bear with me. Thank you my first reviewers of this story!**

**Milye6: Happy Belated by 1 week! I am sorry about the cliffie. :( Oh and about Killua, well you will just have to wait and see!**

**Animefreedom: Alrighty! The pairings will be NaLu, GrUlt (Maybe LyonGray but I do not know if I want Lamia Scale in here)**

**Previously on New x World:**

**"Please, help Killua! Please"**

_**Chapter Two**_

As the white haired woman who introduced herself as Mirajane tried to clean up Killua's wounds or at least stop the blood from flowing. Gon explained what happened to the little old man. Gon was sick with worry about Killua.

"We were on a cruise ship when I sensed a storm coming, so I tried to tell the captain, but he wouldn't listen. That's when we hit the storm and then I blacked out. Something had hit me on the head. After that I remember floating on the water and there was nobody-"Gon was cut short by the doors banging open.

This time there a busty blonde girl, a little blunette girl, a pink haired boy arguing with a black haired boy in his…boxers. The four were talking happily and laughing.

"Jii-chan we are back" the pinky hollered. Gon glared at the four. They had finally noticed Killua and him. They all stood there frozen in the doorway. The little blue haired girl was the first to break out of the trance.

"W-what happened t-to him" she stuttered out. She slowly walked toward him.

"Killua was injured" Gon replied shortly.

"Oh and what is your name?" the blonde asked cautiously. So she knew she was treading on thin ice, well that wasn't going to help her. The only thing that would help her was Killua getting better.

'Since when did I become so…mean' Gon wondered.

"I'm Gon Freecs and this is my friend Killua Zoldyk. The two of us were on a cruise ship and I sensed a storm coming. So I told the captain but he would not believe me! Can you believe that meanie!" Gon pouted. "And right before the storm hit I jumped out of the window so I got away without getting hurt. But then I remembered Killua…" Gon frowned. I just saw him floating and the water around him was red…" Gon trailed.

There was something that didn't feel right about the story. There was something wrong with the story, Makarov realised.

"I am Natsu Dragneel." the pinky said speaking for the first time. He then pointed at the stripper and said. "The pervert is Gray Fullbuster." Natsu finally pointed at the females- "Those two are Lucy Heartphilia and Wendy Marvel." He finished.

**A/N: Okay so I have decided to update this story every week. My next update is Friday March 21 2014!**

**Thanks again to Milye6 and Animefreedom! *bows* Domo Arigatou! Oh and review, review, review!**

**Ja ne!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hi guys! I'm back with a new chapter! So the pairings so far are:**  
**Gon(seme) x Killua(uke)**  
**Natsu(seme) x Gray(uke)**  
**Erza(seme) x Mira(uke) [this pairing is only IMPLIED]**  
**Gajeel x Levy**  
**Loke/Leo x Lucy**  
**Gon x Wendy(one-sided)**

**Many of you may be wondering what arc I'm placing this story after. This is after the Chimera Ant Arc in HxH and after the fake dragon arc thingy in FT. Gray may seem distrusted at times by the others for that reason. And lastly this chapter is not my best as of the fact that I roughly know the outline but not the minor details so I kind of don't know where to go from here. Bear with me please!**

**Chapter 3**

For a while Gon just stood there watching Mira with unseeing eyes. Guilt weighed down on his mind. It was his fault that Killua got hurt, maybe of he'd taken Killua with him when…no, the past was in the past and he couldn't change it now. Right now he should be focusing on how to help his friend.

"Wendy." "Natsuuuuu…!" Two voices called from behind the Fairy Tail team. Soon the owners of the voices flew in, yes flew in. Oh well, Gon had seen stranger. The white flying cat hovered over glided to a stop after noticing the newcomers. She scrutinized them with her piercing stare.

After a heavy pause she introduced herself "I'm Charla" she said haughtily. "And the he-cat" She was cut off.

"I'm happy!" He exclaimed. Gon's brain was starting to fry.

"Okay, I get that you are happy but what is your name?" Gon asked cautiously.

"My name is Happy. What's yours?" Happy questioned, trying to look threatening. The image was destroyed fact that the cat was now chowing down on a fish that was twice his size.

"My name is Gon and this is my best friend Killua." Purposely not mentioning his friend's last name as per Killua's reqeuest. His thoughts were interrupted by the sound of Wendy fainting. She had used too much magic while healing Killua.

"WENDY!" Charla cried in worry. "I'll carry her back to the dorms" she said calming down. Charla picked her partner up by the shoulders and flew off.

"Wendy healed his internal wounds but Killua-kun still has his surface wounds. The largest are on his stomach and forehead. We need to clean him up." Mira assessed. She looked up and said "I need you to take his shirt off"  
At this Gon paused. Killua had been quite reluctant to take any clothes of in the past and even more so in the past few days. And when Gon tried to hug him Killua had shrugged him off quite violently. To be honest his best friend had withdrawn completely. But this was going to help the white-haired boy so Gon would do it.

"Ok. Hold him down" he said with a sigh. Gray and Natsu lunged at Killua and as soon they were struggling to hold him down. It seemed like the ex assassin's strength was too much for the two.

With a lot of struggle, a few bruises and scratches Gon, Natsu, and Gray had successfully ripped Killua's shirt off. There was too much blood

"There's too much blood and" Lucy spoke their thoughts aloud. "We need to strip him and clean his wounds off in the bath before they get infected." Mira finished while washing a blood soaked cloth.

-(๑ ‿ #)ᕗ-(๑ ‿ #)ᕗ-(๑ ‿ #)ᕗ-(๑ ‿ #)ᕗ-(๑ ‿ #)ᕗ-(๑ ‿ #)ᕗ-(๑ ‿ #)ᕗ-(๑ ‿ #)ᕗ-(๑ ‿ #)ᕗ-(๑ ‿ #)ᕗ

Killua groaned. He was floating, and ugghh his head hurt. Dammit! Suddenly a thoght hit him, Gon, was Gon hurt? Was he alright? The last thing Killua remembered was drowning and his friends face. A voice at the back of his mind whispered to him 'Gon is fine.' It was reassuring but not trustworthy. He had to see for himself if Gon was safe. After all Illumi could have broken his promise.

_* Flashback *_

_The heavy chains and his brother's aura restricted his movement. And even if he could move he wouldn't have. Gon. The one name had the power to change everything. It wasn't that Kurapika and Leorio weren't important to him, they just weren't as important._

_"Let me make this clear Killu, you try to resist, your friend dies, you try to leave, he dies, you tell him anything, he dies." Illumi whispered into his ear. Even after he'd taken the pin out, he still feared his brother. It wasn't what he did to Killua that scared him, oh no, it was what he could do to Gon._

_"The only things that will keep him alive are a)letting me train you or b)coming back to Kukoroo Mountain. Which will you choose, Killu?" Illumi whispered blankly._

_* Flashback end *_

**A/N: I'm so sorry it's short. I'm having a really bad case of writer's block. Hontouni Gomenasai!Oh and please leave a review, it might cure my writer's block. Thanks to those who have reviewed so far!**

**^_^ (-_-)**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: I HATE WRITERS BLOCK! Oh and major fight scene coming up. I edited the third chapter and added more parts and I do advise you to go back and read it. Thank you to all my reviewers! Okey, now on with the chapter.**

* * *

**Chapter 4**

The two Hunters sat in the infirmary after introducing themselves to everybody. Killua had woken up halfway through the introductions screaming for Gon and blabbering something about Illumi. Killua had calmed down a few minutes ago and was now safely wrapped in Gon's arms. Slowly Gon let go and sat back down on the chair beside Killua's bed.

"Gon, you never told me why we actually came here" Killua said expectantly. He had finally put his in different mask back on. This reassured and made him feel sad at the same time. He'd been so cruel to his friend after what happened to Kite.

"Netero-kaichou asked us to." Gon replied unconvincingly. He knew Killua didn't believe him. But Gon didn't want to talk about it.

"I don't believe you, but right now we have bigger problems and we need to deal with them now." Killua said with a sigh. The look in his eyes told Gon that they would talk about this later, about both of their situations.

They sat there together immersed in their thoughts and floating in their own little world when a flaming hand punched through the door. Natsu ran through excitedly. Apparently he'd already forgotten about the two boys injuries."Let's fight, Gon!" He yelled Despite Lucy's futile protests in the background. The celestial Mage cried comically as both boys ran out of the Guild after gaining the consent of Killua. Lucy sighed and took Gon's place beside the bed as he stared up at the ceiling.

*With Natsu and Gon*

As soon as the two got outside, Natsu ran at Gon with a flaming fist.

"Karyuu no Tekken!" Natsu called out. Gon's eyes widened in surprise but managed to jump out of the way in time. With a burst of speed, Gon pushed Natsu's guard out of the way and tried to punch the dragon slayers gut. Natsu was awed at the little midget's speed and strength. He saw the opening just in time and sent a flaming kick at the raven's jaw. The boy went flying out but Gon caught himself in time and pushed of the tree with his arm cocked back to punch Natsu. Natsu barely dodged but managed to bury a flaming punch into Gon's gut. Taking this opportunity the dragon slayer built up his magical energy and released it at Gon "Karyu no Houko!"

Seeing everything turned to ashes, he started toward the guild with a triumphant smile on his face until a voice stopped him in his tracks "Jan, Ken, GU!" An incredibly strong punch collided with his side and everything went black.

*With Lucy and Killua*

"How are you feeling?" Lucy asked awkwardly. This kid was creepy. But the way the kid looked back at Gon reminded her of how Natsu sometimes looked at Gray.

"-ine" huh? Killua must have seen the confused look on her face. "I'm fine" he repeated. 'This is so awkward' she shivered. Master had said Killua and Gon were from a different place called Hunter Islands (A/N: Yes Hunter Islands. Most X-Overs just have characters drop into different worlds so I decided to try something new! Hunter Islands is made up of the entire Hunter x Hunter world and it's in a different continent. Fiore does know a lot about them but most of it is not released to the public)

Lucy had read in the guild library that their equivalent of magic was something called Nen. It would be better to ask Killua than rely on second hand information.

"So tell me about where you come from."Lucy inquired.

"Only if you tell me about this place. I curious about this magic." He said with a small smile. Lucy smiled back.

"Deal." She replied happily. And they sat there talking and learning more about each other. The kid wasn't that creepy after all. Little did they know that a shadow lurked in the corner, listening and waiting to strike...

* * *

**A/N: I made Gon win this fight because if anybody noticed in FT Natsu is only at his strongest when a)he stops thinking b)he is in danger and c)when his friends ae going to die. These are the things he draws his strength from, this is why I made Gon win. If the fight scene wasn't satisfactory please do help me improve! Review please! Until next time! Ja ne!**


	5. Chapter 5

**I'm so sorry! I've been so preoccupied with other stuff. I joined the track and field team last week and I made it for 200m and 400m and the day after that my coach told me to quit karate, which I do outside of school, and she told me if I don't quit karate then I should quit track and give up on it. I quit the track team but I was still really mad at the teacher. I was like "B****, no." Ok, enough ranting. On with the chappie!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail or Hunter x Hunter. I am trying to earn enough money to buy them though! ;D**

* * *

Wendy awakened with a start. She looked around, disoriented. Her eyes locked to a sleeping figure beside her bed. It was the injured boy, Killua. His body was now wrapped in bandages. She had been afraid when she saw him that he'd died, there was so much blood. The dragon-slayer quietly got off the bed, taking care to not wake the sleeping assassin. She padded toward the door.

"Where are you going? It's 2 a.m." Killua's voice echoed throughout the infirmary, effectively scaring the living daylights out of her. Wendy flinched and whipped around.

"Sorry if I woke you. I was going back to my dorm room."

"It's okay. I wasn't sleeping anyway." He grinned at her. Wendy blushed. "Let's go back to bed though" Wendy nodded and left.

**The Next Day**

Brawls were already breaking out when Gray burst through the doors. He panted and wheezed. Erza walked over and "patted" him "gently" on the back. Gray nearly fell over but Natsu caught him around the waist.

"Natsu *pant* Er-Erza" the Ice Mage doubled over coughing. Natsu gently helped him sit down with a curious look on his face. The fights had stopped midway and everybody stared at the raven expectantly. Even Mira had stopped serving drinks and Cana had stopped drinking.[*gasp* I know ;) ] Killua coughed breaking the silence.

"Lucy's gone!" Gray looked up. The guild was in uproar.

"SILENCE! What happened?" Master looked like he was about to commit murder. His killer intent was leaking out. Gray drew back a bit, fear clear in his eyes. Even Natsu looked intimidated.

Gray explained how a hooded figure, probably male, was controlling many vines that had Lucy crucified. How she'd been covered in blood. Gon's eyes had widened at this point. Gray told the guild how the figure knocked him out as soon as the ice mage had arrived on the scene. When he woke up Lucy's house was no longer standing and the resident of said house was gone. By the end of the story every able-bodied person including Mirajane and the Raijunshuu was getting ready to search for their resident celestial spirit mage. Erza's armored hand clenched tightly with a dangerous expression on her face.

"Natsu-san, Wendy-chan, and Gajeel-san." Gon thought aloud. 'These 3 are dragon slayers. They have a better sense of smell than Gon. He's most likely thinking the same thing as I am, the four of them could try-no _will _track Lucy down.' Something still bothered Killua, there had to be some reason the figure took the spirit mage. He followed the remaining members of Team Natsu and Gajeel and Gon to Lucy's house, or at least what remained of it.

The white-haired boy didn't realize that the others had stopped and nearly tripped and fell into a puddle of blood. Luckily Gajeel caught him by the collar.

"Brat" he grumbled. Natsu had turned his head toward the sky trying to catch onto any familiar scent. As had Wendy and the iron dragon slayer. Gon was crouched on the ground ,resembling a tracker dog, and Erza looked around for signs of struggle. Gray had taken to trying to sense any magical energy when he gasped. The Zoldyck heir ignored the ice mage.

There was too much blood. If this was all Lucy Heartphillia's blood then they could confidently say that she was deceased. Funny how much that word aff- no need to go down memory lane now, especially not now. Killua shook his head as if to get rid of the thoughts his mind whispered to him.

"Gray, Wendy" he questioned "Can you tell if she is alive or not?" Gray looked scandalized.

"Of course she is, and yes I not only believe that, I can also sense it!" Gray glared

"Sorry. the amount of blood on the ground worries me" Killua said thoughtfully. Erza nodded in agreement.

"Gray said that he doesn't sense any use of magic having taken place. That couldn't have been possible, otherwise how could that man have controlled the vines."

Gon, who had been silent until now, spoke up "Unless he was using Nen, But I am not sure. He probably is a manipulator or a specialist, but specialists are rare." The group headed back to the guild, each lost in their own thoughts. Suddenly Gajeel froze in his tracks with a look of horror crossing his a face. The others turned to look at him. They watched his movements curiously. He sniffed the air once more. Wendy did the same hoping to find what the iron dragon slayer was looking for.

"Juvia, where is Juvia?"He grabbed Gray's shoulder and began shaking him frantically. Realization struck the mages like a lightning paled. Erza's face had crumpled to a look of anger, and Gray looked more fragile than he had in years.

"The l-last time I saw her was last n-night. She couldn't have...?" They had already assumed the worst. And Killua being as tactless as he was, asked "Who is Juvia?"

Natsu, being the calmest even though he looked like he was on the verge of murder said "Our water mage." Gon's eyes widened.

* * *

"Juvia's gone!" Gajeel cried standing in front of Master Makarov. The blond man beside him turned. A long lightning shaped scar marred his features. The mages tensed. Gon stood in a loose fighting stance. But Makarov's warning look prevented him from doing anything.

"Well you can add Team Shadow Gear's names to the list. I was walking back to my apartment when I saw a figure in a purple cloak with a musical note on it, leave." He looked at Gon and Killua suspiciously. Gon slowly moved in front of Killua.

"We have something to do with this, don't we Gon? What are you hiding from me?"Killua glared with his icy cold eyes. Gon shook his head but stopped when he saw Killua's glare intensify.

"Kaicho never gave us a mission. It was a personal client. I met her when I left to cool off after I healed. You were at Kukuroo." Gon told him how her friend was missing. But as soon as Gon mentioned her name, the guild members who returned started muttering.

"Could you repeat that name?" Macao asked believing he'd heard wrong. Most expressions mirrored the old mans. Killua stare at him.

"Mavis, Mavis Vermillion"

* * *

**Until next time!**

**R&R**


End file.
